


Work of The Fallen

by Panic_at_the_bookstore



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_at_the_bookstore/pseuds/Panic_at_the_bookstore
Summary: When Cesilia is found by an age shifting spirit who warns her of the oncoming doom, she's left alone, and terrified of what's to come. Sometimes, things aren't always as they seem though and life tends to be harder than you'll ever know.





	Work of The Fallen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reese Schleppy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Reese+Schleppy).



There was blood and dead bodies decorating the floor, it looked like death itself had come in and cleared the place with a single swing of his scythe, but they weren't human. The dead was nightmares and the nightmare is of the dead. A smile tugged at the left side of my mouth and it caused me to shiver that I was finding pleasure in such gore. I was not mum. I didn't or shouldn't enjoy this. I walked up the hallway, knife hilt clutched in my right hand and rolled my shoulders, then came the first one. He was a ghost type monster that seemed to have no eyes, no soul. I drew back my arm and stabbed it. They all started coming, everything that lived in your nightmares, your fears, they all came flying, crawling or groaning to me and I fought, sure as hell.  
"Cec! Look out for the spider mutation!" Ajax's loving and worried voice drifted over to me. I nodded and spun, implanting my blade in its stomach, causing a nasty suctioning sound when I yanked it out. I spun on my toes and jabbed my knives and blade everywhere and on every enemy. They won't overpower me.  
"Done. Stop," the illusion of the battle scene ceased to exist, the mutants and all other objects found in nightmares vanished and the bloody and gory scene did too, showing me standing in a clear glass box and the room around me pure white. We called it, The Box, "Ajax, we can't have you helping her. You'd be fighting yourself not protecting Cesilia," before our mum, Alisha, even got the last word out Ajax turned on her.   
"With all due respect mother, I fight to protect my little sister not to work against her. I'll protect her with my life if that’s what it takes," mum's lips pulled into a strict, straight line. Her face was usually like this, that and her blonde hair tightly pulled back ponytail and strictly cut dress shirt and perfect length dress pants, they hugged her legs and caused her to look skinnier than she should. Her lips usually full and bright red with thick layers of lipstick was now a pale pink, almost white, as she had drawn them back into a scowl so tightly. She was clearly annoyed at Ajax's response and disrespect.   
"You will speak to me with pure respect. Do you understand Ajax?" when he didn't respond she continued chiding him, "I hope you do for your sake, and my own." Ajax nodded in pure annoyance and bit his bottom lip, his way of showing he was not impressed by the situation in the least. Ajax and I looked almost exactly alike, Ajax's shortly cropped brown hair had a perfect hairline and one of his eyes were blue the other green. He was tall, about six foot, and skinny. His face, when looking at me, lost all of the hard, cold looks he sent others. Looking at me his face holds a lot of love, care, and deep respect. I love Ajax and he loves me. Yet he responded to mother as told to though still visibly mad.  
"Yes, mother," Ajax growled and Alisha nodded.   
"Ajax, go and train by yourself with Justin programming the fight for you. Out of my sight. Now!" Alisha turned on Ajax and Ajax sent a glare so strong it could chase away the nightmares.   
"Mother, I trained 7 times today and I've done it so many times that it's not even hard, I've hit every training and everything on it. Mother, Justin, and Sparrow are out on a mission. Monster in the closet. Sixteen arms and twelve legs. It drinks blood, eats souls, the usual. Sparrow says she's got it covered but Justin still wanted to go with her and help," Ajax sighed. Alisha nodded slowly and then grunted.   
"They left without permission. I can't let this continue," Alisha turned sharply, her black heeled boots clicked on the perfectly white tile.   
"Mother! Please, let them go for today, I'll do extra work for both of them tonight and tomorrow if u let them go," I begged, my shoulder length dark brown hair with natural red highlights and slight ringlets twirled behind me as I sprang up to beg her. My one green and one ice blue eyes pleaded with her and my full pinkish red lips were slightly parted. Revealing perfectly white teeth. I was skinny and lanky but had the height of about five foot five. Alisha's cold ice blue eyes stared straight at me and I had to fight the urge to back down. We continued the stare down for about five whole minutes before she took a step back.   
"Fine, Cesilia. I can't force you into anything but I sure as hell can ensure you have a painful day," Alisha hissed and turned storming out of the room as she called out for our father. "Harold! I need a status update on Sparrow Magwood's training session! Why does she think she's suitable for missions?! Now!"   
"The Queen is taking back her throne," hissed Ajax, anger still beating off of him in waves I felt.   
“Yeah, but we have to let the world take its course. We can’t protect them from everything…” I pushed my hair back behind my ear and climbed back up to the clear battle box. Up here I glanced down to Ajax. “Turn on the simulator, set it to devastation, please.”  
“Cec, when did you start training in devastation?” Ajax asked, but still obliging absently and turning on the settings for the devastation setting.   
“Since mother threatened to change my training schedule by doubling the workload. I plan on showing her up with ease,” a half smile rose from my lips. I grabbed a training seraph dagger and slipping a long sword in its sheath on my right leg, between my black jean leg and my high boot. Ajax just eyed me wearily but he sighed in reluctant defeat.  
“When you’re ready,” Ajax muttered in slight annoyance that I was actually going through with this. I nodded and backed against the wall, pressing the cold blade, hilt up, to my sternum and letting my eyelids drop closed over my blue and green eyes, back straight and head held high. I was ready.  
Rubble lined the ground, buildings that had been bombed and towers that had fallen surrounded me. I kicked the debris lining the ground with disgust, I hated it, for some reason this area angered me. Suddenly a slight growl slipped the lips of something nearby and on that sound alone, I grabbed the seraph dagger and snapped it down to my right hand. The snarling had hastily increased and I smirked. Whatever it was, it wanted blood, so blood it would get. I took the dagger and ran it down my left forearm with grace and ease, I didn’t even flinch, just smiled. At first, the blood rose in bubbles and then the bubbles of blood popped from the clean slice in my arm. As they popped, blood poured down my arm and that was enough for whatever had been. A pesanta crawled out, snarling, this time in the form of a dog. The paws clicked on the ground, the paws were made of pure steel, but they had holes in them. Holes that caused the pesanta to touch, but not take anything from the waking world. I drew the dagger back, watching it with distaste, my hand shaking ever so slightly. Staring into its cold soulless eyes, I felt as though it could read me, and drawing back my blade in rage, I swung and pierced its cold heart. The illusion slipped away like water pouring off the windshield in a rainstorm. I glanced at the clock on the wall.  
“Come on, Cesilia,” Ajax looks up, “I think we should go get some sleep. It’s late, we need to be ready to go early tomorrow.”  
“Okay,” I looked back over at Ajax as I started to head to my room, “Night Big Brother.”  
“Night Cesilia.” I kicked open my bedroom door, humming to myself and drifted over to my bed, chucking off my boots and dropping my jacket over the bedside. After a moment of thought, I decided it would be more sanitary to change into pajamas, and did so, reluctantly may I add. Finally, after brushing my teeth and braiding my hair, I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep. When my head touched the pillow, I passed out into a fitful slumber.  
“Up! Get up! Now Cesilia!” Fear ran through the voice that was currently yelling at me and rousing me from my delicate sleep.   
“Wha-?” I moaned, sleepily.  
“Cesilia, for the love of the Angel-”  
“WHY IS SHE STILL HERE SPARROW?!” a sharp commanding voice called and my eyes fluttered open, meeting fear laced green ones, blurry and hazy, soon replaced by a pair of deep ocean blue ones. In Ajax’s oversized McGill University sweatshirt and short shorts, covered by the sweatshirt, I was soon lifted from the comfortable bed and into a pair of strong, familiar arms.   
“GUYS GET OUT NOW!” another voice, also indistinct to my ears, called out louder and soon I felt the person carrying me start running. From there on out, everything became a daze, containing dreamlike qualities. At least up until the part where the doors were thrown open and the ice cold winter air started to eat me alive and then I went right into the snow, a person over me.  
“What’s going on?” I whimpered, my back buried in the snow and I heard explosions go off and scream and more people hit the ground around me. I finally mustered enough strength to pop open my eye and saw an ocean blue eye and faded green eye looking down at me.  
“Shhh, you’re okay, it’s okay, hang on…” the boy’s voice replied and my mind clicked on who it was. Ajax.   
“Big brother? What’s happening?” I whimpered and Ajax shoved me deeper into the snow as another explosion rocked the earth and I screamed, Ajax looked warmly down at me.   
“Shhhh I… Please be quiet,” his hands were braced above me and I realized he was guarding me against the raining debris. His eyes were cool and calculating as another explosion went off, how was he so calm?! Sirens ran throughout the streets and I whimpered, Ajax looked down at me, meeting my eyes, and he sighed before ducking his head as another explosion shook the very earth I lay on. After what felt like an eternity, a voice, Justin, called out.  
“Ajax! We’re clear!” I felt Ajax’s body roll off of me and he scooped me up and tried to warm my frozen body up. My gaze swept over the damage around us. The ground held craters were the bombs had hit after tackling buildings. Strangely, I noted how close they had stuck to home and I knew that’s why we had to get out. The spires of the nearby church were burning and I felt terror rip through her. Heartbroken, I rolled out of Ajax’s grasp and yelped as I made contact with the hard, cold ground. I rushed out onto the street, despite the screams of protests from my companions. “Cesilia! Get back here!” Justin called.  
My bare feet hit the ground kicking up debris and ash, tripping and stumbling through the thick smoky Verdun air, coughing. I had no idea where I was going, but as long as it was anywhere but here, I would be happy. For hours I wondered barefoot, crying and kicking up ash, completely lost in this foreign version of Montreal. “Anyone! Please help me!” A shrill voice called out, a little girl’s, and my aimless walking gained an aim and I sprinted to the sound. A girl, about 7, had her foot trapped under some fallen electric post and was crying.  
“Oh, beautiful darling…” I whispered and helped her out, brushing her hair back softly. She looked up at me.   
“Are you Cesilia?” I was taken aback by her words, I’d never met this girl and I had no idea how she’d known who I was.   
“Yes?”  
“Okay. So you’re a dhampir, right?” I was even more taken aback at that, and fell from my crouch to the ground, stirring ash.   
“How do you know that? That’s a secret kept better hidden than any secret ever made. Who are you?” I asked, giving her a once-over, but she just smiled.  
“Alexandria Marshall. Shapeshifter. But this isn’t about me. This is about you,” Alexandria said, sweetly.  
“What do you know about me? You know nothing about me. Nothing,” I hissed and she smirked. I felt my face contort, and my sharp fangs slid out from my gums, which caused her to clap in glee.  
“Yay! You are Cesilia! I’m a messenger, I was sent to inform you, watch out for Evie, unless you fancy stopping breathing…” Alexandria gravely said, looking at me and eyeing my fangs with mild interest.  
“Excuse me?! Who do you think you are coming over here and threatening me?!” I felt tense, when I was angry, I’d go all vampire out on people and no one likes that.  
“Fine, ignore me, your funeral,” Alexandria said with a smirk and that was the straw that broke the camel's back. I lunged at her and pinned her under me in anger as she screamed in shock, I leaned in close to her face and whispered in a hushed tone.  
“Wanna know something? I believe in killing the messenger. You know why? Cause it really sends a message.” I hissed, in fury. She hummed, which for some reason, infuriated me more.  
“You can kill the messenger. But not the message.” Alexandria squirmed out from under me and started away. Before she did she looked back over her shoulder and a smile drew across her childlike lips, even though I knew she was centuries old and not just an innocent 8-year-old girl. “I bid you good day Cesilia. Oh, and good luck with Evie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment if you want more, and leave your opinions on my writing below! Thank you! :)  
> -Hailey


End file.
